


England

by Aemtha



Series: Soulmate AU [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soulmate AU, just what Arthur needs, reader is a ball of sunshine, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: ~ ~ Soulmate AU where the first words that your soulmate says to you are etched onto your body in the place where your soulmate(s) first make physical contact ~ ~





	

 

_The sky is dark and so is my future_

The sun. Oh the Mr. Sun was hiding behind clouds. Clouds of darkness. These gray clouds covered the everlasting blue hues of the sky. "The weather feels so sad.." A woman with black hair and dyed fiery red streaks sighed.

"I don't think it's that bad." Chirped happily by her co-worker who passed by her to give the customer's order.

"You're optimistic as fuck. Don't come near me you fucking ball of sunshine." Growled the woman.

The co-worker skipped towards her with a pout as she pinched the girl's cheeks quite too hard. "You're just too pessimistic!"

"You two are soo cute." Spoke their co-worker behind the cashier.

"I ship it." Another said.

"Hell no."

"Eww no."

One had a look of disgust, while the other had the look of total horror.

"But you can't just ship them, Ramali. We're bounded aren't we?" The cashier woman sighed. 

"Have a little fun. There are also unfortunate people who don't get to find their mate in time." The fellow waitress bumped her hip against the hip of the cashier woman.

"That doesn't help at all." The girl who had black hair pried the fingers that pinched her cheeks. "We aren't like you, Mesri."

"It's just a suggestion. It's not like I can order you to loosen up."

Ms. Optimistic wiped her hands on her apron before untying it from her waist. "I love arguing with you guys and all, but I have to go like right now."

"See you tomorrow (N/n)!" They all chorused, their voices slightly loud from the small cafe they all worked in.

(Y/n) slipped her arms through the sleeves of her coat and grabbed her purse before waving a goodbye to all of them then left.

**_Humid_ **

It was quite humid after the small downpour of droplets from the gray clouds above.

_I should make this quick._

She started to walk on the slightly wet sidewalk. Her hands shoved into her coat's pockets. A few blocks of walking, she pushed open the door to a simple shop.

"Ah! (Y/n)! So nice to have you visit."

"Hey (N/n)!"

"Dropped by hoping you weren't just flirting. Hello Antonio, Gilbert. Good to see you not hanging around half drunk and not naked." A chirp made her smile wider. "Of course I wouldn't forget about you, Gilbird."

"Oi, tomato-bastard, when can I-"

"Hello Lovino." (Y/n) spoke with a kind smile.

"Eh? Oh hey bella." Lovino sent her a smile and wave before his face fell to a scowl as he turned back to Antonio.

"Don't give me that look, Roma." Antonio pouted. "I'm kind of jealous how you give (N/n) a heart warming greet while all I get are insults and curses."

"What are you talking about!?"

"Oh don't be so gloomy Antonio. Lovino is just a tsundere. I'm sure you're already satisfied when night comes and the bed is your final destination of the day." (Y/n) smirked and winked at the spanish man who's face now brightened up.

"Thanks (N/n)! I wish you don't ever change that optimistic personality of yours."

"What!? Oi, tomato- hmmf?!"

Lovino was cut off when a fruit that was the same color as his slightly tanned cheeks was shoved into his mouth. "You better wash your mouth with more than just soap, Lovino. Maybe bleach could help." (Y/n) sang with an innocent look. 

It took two bites of the tomato and one harsh swallow for him to clear his mouth to talk once again, but another tomato was shoved into his mouth. "Woah! Amazing, Lovino. Imagine how much more you could swallow!" (Y/n) said with another innocent smile and doe like eyes. "Now be quiet. I want to talk with my friend without a sailor talking in the background."

She then walked towards the blond frenchman who was bent over the counter. His left elbow propped on the surface, his right hand gripped onto his left forearm and his left hand cupped his chin. His cerulean blue eyes shining with amusement in every spot his irises had and his face harboring a grin of his pearly white teeth. "Hey Francis. I came here to probably fix your problem."

"I was hoping for you to actually do it and not just try." He sighed as he slowly stood up straight. "A friend of mine is having a little problem adjusting to the neighborhood. I was hoping if you could share your positivity and show him there are also the bright sides to this community."

"Like how I did it with you?" She giggled as she now had a few plans in mind.

"I was hoping it would be better. He still hasn't found his soulmate and he really needs a girl friend who he can lay off his gentleman side. Chivalry is like his aura, his motto."

"What's his name? Where does he live?" I asked.

"He lives in my apartment, a few units down actually." Gilbert answered.

"More details." (Y/n) sighed.

"Unit 317. Name's Arthur Kirkland. You can't miss the guy. He has caterpillar brows." Francis then pressed his index and middle fingers of both hands to his eyebrows to define the 'caterpillar brows'. "But he's quite sensitive about them so don't mention it. He usually curses a lot like Lovino here, only that he doesn't always use 'bastard'. Ermm... That's about it..... Oh wait! He's quite imaginative. So that means he talks to himself most of time."

"What does he look like?" The (h/c) woman grumbled, they've already talked about him but not his features.. Except for the brows..

"Messy blond hair and green eyes. I used to help him maintain the nest he had, but he's so pissed at me he doesn't anymore let me." Francis leaned back again on the counter. His fingers wrapped on a stem of a rose. "A gift of my gratitude." He picked the rose up out of the bundle's vase and offered it to her. 

"You know I can't, Francis. It's better off for someone who pays for it." (Y/n) placed her hand on the top of his palm.

"Better off for someone who pays for it?" Gilbert repeated with a smirk. He suddenly grabbed a bunch of (fav flowers) from a vase, actually he grabbed the whole bundle and then offered it to (Y/n). "I'm a hundred percent sure that Francis haven't paid back all those favors you've done for him. I'm also a hundred percent sure that these won't easily pay back the 'little' deeds you've done for us."

"Eh? I don't need to have all the damn flowers in this shop." She pressed her back against the edge of the counter, her eyes scanning the inside of the flower shop. "You've paid me back. You guys aren't just aware."

"Really chica?" Antonio perked up from the couch next to the cashier. Lovino sitting on the armrest because no one can tell him without being thrown by a tomato.

"Antonio and Lovino makes sure I have the freshest food there is in my pantry and fridge. Francis makes sure I have a balanced diet and Gilbert makes sure I still am healthy as is. In other ways, you three made sure I'm okay." (Y/n) smiled. Her (e/c) eyes glanced to the windows of the shop, the skies have turned even darker. "I have to go now guys before the rain starts again. I have to buy some groceries."

"We could come with." Gilbert started to stand up.

(Y/n) rested a hand on his shoulder and forced him down again. "No no. It's okay, I can do it myself."

"Be careful, (Y/n)." Lovino warned.

"Yes yes. I will."

"Here. At least take some." Francis handed her a few (fav flower).

"Okay okay. Thanks Francis." (Y/n) pressed her cheek against his and made a small pop sound that sounded like a wet smooch. She waved to the four and left the flower shop.

~~~

One drop

Two drops

Downpour

"Damn." A hand extended as the palm faced upward. The raindrops that fell unto the surface was kept there. The locks that were now drenched were sticking onto the skin. Eyes now glanced to the sky as there were also raindrops that fell into the eyes as well. "Damn it." With a few rubs on the closed eyes, the vision was quite okay.

A huff came from lips of an exhausted person. "Damn that old hag. Using the guilt trip on me to get the carton of eggs. Sheesh and they say the newer generations are cheaters."

Destination - home.

(Y/n) stopped once she saw a figure under the pouring rain. "What on earth!?" She mumbled to herself as she now jogged towards the person. Balancing her plastic bag of groceries on her left hand that also held her umbrella. 

_"The sky is dark and so is my future."_

She heard him mutter. (Y/n) held her breath as she glanced to her right hand. Just by the knuckles, the same words uttered by that person engraved her skin. She shook her head and had no hesitation whatsoever when she stood behind him. (Y/n) placed her right hand on the man's left shoulder.  
  


_"Don't always perceive the world as black and white. Look amongst the grays."_

The muscles underneath her touch tensed. Emerald green eyes widened as the head tilted up, the rain not anymore pounding onto him. Those words... Those words that were said to him, they were forever written on his skin of his shoulder. His right hand reached to the hand that held his shoulder. Then he turned to look behind him. Dazzling (e/c) eyes shined even in how light deprived the area they are in. "You'll catch a cold if you stupidly stand in the middle of a storm. Come, my house is not far from here."

(Y/n) grabbed his hand and swerved beside him. Now pulling him down the sidewalk. The man could only mindlessly follow the woman. **_She's my soulmate right? I can trust her right?_** He shook his head as he mentally face palmed. ** _Bloody hell! I sound like a girl!_**

(Y/n) opened the door to her small house. Pushing him in and closing the door behind them. She shrugged off her coat, hanging it and closed her umbrella. Turning to the man who was watching her every move. She went to him with a roll of eyes and tugged off his coat, hanging it along with hers.

Heading to her small kitchen with the groceries still in hand. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Uh.. Water."

(Y/n) put down the plastic on the island counter then took a pitcher of water from the fridge and a glass. "I'm (Y/n) by the way." She introduced herself before handing h the glass of water.

"Thanks, love. I'm Arthur Kirkland." He nodded in thanks and took the glass to take a sip. 

"Arthur? Arthur Kirkland? What a coincidence." (Y/n) grinned as she started to pack away the stuff she bought. 

"Coincidence?" Arthur repeated with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" She turned her full attention. "A friend of yours is quite concerned about you and asked me personally if I can help you like how I helped him and his friends."

"A friend of mine?"

"Uhuh! But I think you wouldn't even consider him an acquaintance." She scratched the back of her neck. "His name's Francis-"

"That bloody wanker!?"

(Y/n) smiled a closed eye smile. "Knew it... Well, he asked for another favor. But now that we have met, it would actually be our benefit." 

Arthur gave her a smile and put down the glass on the countertop. His right hand slowly reached for her left hand. Lifting it up so he could kiss the words he had spoken that tied them both together. "I think so too, my love."

~~ next day ~~

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"You're glowing."

"What?"

"You're fucking glowing! You're like a giddy fairy. It's so annoying."

"I think she looks the same."

"No. No no. She's glowing. Of course it would be me who would be the first one to notice. Yesterday she's a ball of sunshine. Today she's like the whole sun bouncing just to insult me. Pisses me off."

"You love me." (Y/n) wrapped her arms around the woman's neck and hugged her from behind.

"That's another insult."

"Lighten up Nireya."

"(Y/n)!" Both women turned to their fellow waitress, one of the new recruits. "There are a congress of baboons waiting outside. I can not stand their battle royal. And I refuse to come near them since they are a part of your area."

"What?" All three of them stumble out the kitchen doors. Their eyes suddenly were glued to a group of men that fixed the booths so that they could sit down together.

"Hey (N/n)!" Gilbert waved his arm high up, all the group's attention were now to her.

"Ah ~ the one and only perfect match for grumpy ol' Artie." Francis smirked as he twisted from his seat, hooking his arm on the chair's back rest. 

"Oi, you're the one who's older than me you bloody wanker."

"Artie!!" (Y/n) threw her arms as Arthur leaned forward a bit from the force. The scowl on his face was now gone, replaced by a gentle smile.

"Ahaha! Look at you Arthur, lovestruck." Antonio both had his elbows on the table as he sat across from the British man, a childish grin on his face.

"Shut up." Arthur grumbled as he turned away from everyone, it just so happened that it gave (Y/n) complete access to kiss his cheek.

"Kesesese."

"Ohonhonhon."

"Fusososo."

A bright red blush dusted his cheeks as he now looked down at his lap.

"So! You four seemed quite... friendly." (Y/n) commented.

"Yes yes! We had our moments." Francis waved a hand.

"We're going to have more moments. Maybe even more so when there are little grumps and sunshines would run around our legs." Gilbert wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Gilbert!" It was now her turn to turn into one a beautiful red rose.

"Hey!! Stop fucking glowing!!"


End file.
